


Chasing the Dark Away

by KitSoulGray



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Bear with us please, Dystopian World, F/M, Fantasy, I don't know how to rate this story yet haha, It's taken us 3 years to prepare for this story, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Post-Apocalyptic, There's a lot of planning, temporary summary, temporary title, we'll update tags as we go, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitSoulGray/pseuds/KitSoulGray
Summary: Today is April 7th, meaning a few things, such as a shop opening in town, my seventeenth birthday, and the anniversary of the Yellowstone eruption, which happened one-hundred and four years ago. Each event caused by the eruption was logical and factual, ranging from the volcanic winter to the exponential increase in global warming's effects. What I have found that isn’t factual, is the disappearance of twenty-eight families of four, mid evacuation. Less factual is the appearance of the “rips in space” that our so-called scientists have deemed “Rifts”.Alex groans in frustration, angrily running a hand through her bangs.Magic isn't real. Everything has rhyme and reason.Alex rolls onto her side, glaring at a textbook perched on her desk.So what am I missing?Alex has always preferred to see the world through logical means, and never believed in magic. That was until she fell from the sky. Now with slight amnesia, Alex is in a world where magic is the composition of everything. Also, an annoying bird who should only exist in myths is her guide to using an absurd “power”-“Oh”“Yeah”“My hands are on fire”“Yep”How can a bird even pop a ‘p’.





	Chasing the Dark Away

**Author's Note:**

> I started the premise for this idea a few years ago, and ever since then my friend and I have been world building, planning, and developing characters. At one point we even created a rough draft of the story itself but that was a disaster and we won't talk about that further. This is our first original work and we're excited to share it! We only hope we can write the story well enough to be well received, but other than that we're completely confident! Please enjoy Chasing the Dark Away!

_“Do you have to leave now?”_  
_“Yes. We’ve been over this, Annabelle.”_  
_“Of course, it’s just…”_  
_I giggled, running my hands through the blades of grass that surrounded me._  
_“I wonder what they’re talking about”_  
_I turned towards Jim, immediately spotting his striking ginger hair among the green blades. He looked as carefree as the birds._  
_“Maybe they’re discussing what they’ll get me for my birthday?”_  
_“It’s likely” His eyes shot to the left, then back to me. “Let’s look at the horses, shall we?”_  
_I shuffled my feet, looking towards the brown horses that stood much too still._  
_I looked to Jim._  
_Then to my mother._  
_My father._  
_Then back to Jim._  
_I took a deep breath, shuffled again, then took a step back._  
_“You’ll have to catch me first”_  
_I had never liked running, but something about the horses that day had seemed wrong. Jim had laughed and ran after me, but I wasn’t paying him much of my attention._  
_“What if something goes wrong?” A whisper from my mother._  
_“Nothing is going to happen.” A grumble from my father._  
_“How will she react?” My mother once more._  
_“She will be fine.” My father._  
_“What if she — Alex!”_  
_I had made my way to my mother, and now was gripping the lace of her dress. She had looked distressed._  
_“Alessandra.”_  
_I looked from my mother to my father without much hesitation — his voice commanded attention from anyone it reached. I let my hand slip from the grip on my mother’s dress, and made my way towards the awaiting hand of my father._  
_“I’ll be going on a trip. You’ll be good, I trust?”_  
_I nodded, though the idea of my father leaving was not one I had welcomed._  
_“And you’ll listen to your elders?”_  
_I nodded again, however this time my father saw me grab at the hem of my dress. He sighed, then reached into his trench coat pocket._  
_“I won’t be gone long of course, it’s simply a leisure trip is all.” He’d pulled a golden locked from his pocket that held an oval cut emerald on its front_  
_“What’s leisure?”_  
_“It’s a trip for fun, darling” My mother had cut in, running a hand through my hair as she spoke._  
_The locket was latched around my neck now, the warmth of my father’s hands receding as he moved away._  
_“Keep track of this for me, alright? I’ll see you soon, Alessandra.”_

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?!”  
_I’d heard more yelling after that, something must have gone wrong. It wasn’t often that mother got upset._  
“Not now, Alex.”  
_Not now?_  
“Give me just a moment.”  
_You’ve only had moments._  
“He’ll be back soon, I promise.”  
_How long is soon?_  
“This is Frederick, Alex, be nice, alright?”  
_He’s not coming back, is he?_  
“That’s enough, Alex, Frederick is a wonderful man!”  
_Then why does he yell at Jim?_  
“I’m having a little girl, Frederick!”  
_Why didn’t she tell me first?_  
“How could you say that about your little sister, Alessandra!”  
_Alessandra?_

_So what am I missing?_

 

  
“That’s enough!”  
_Who are you, exactly?_  
**Wake up.**  
_Where did everything go wrong?_  
**Hey.**  
_Why can’t everything just be alright?_  
**This is annoying.**  
_Who am I supposed to be?_  
**Kid. It’s time to wake the hell up.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated, especially constructive criticism!


End file.
